Such a valve actuator device is known from DE 10 2005 038 067 A1. The motor is in the form of a stepping motor. When the number of steps of the motor is limited, the stroke of the actuating means and therefore the stroke of the valve element is limited as well. In this way it is possible to realize a presetting function without demounting the valve actuator device from the valve.